The present invention relates to a positive photoresist composition which is used for the manufacture of semiconductors such as IC and the like, the manufacture of circuit boards for liquid crystals and thermal heads, and other photofabrication processes. More specifically, the present invention relates to a positive photoresist composition which is suitably used when actinic rays having a wavelength of 220 nm or less or radiation are used as exposure light sources.
As positive photoresist compositions, chemically amplified resist compositions are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,491,628 and EP 249139. Chemically amplified positive resist compositions are pattern-forming materials for forming patterns on a substrate by generating an acid on an exposed area by irradiation with actinic rays or radiation and, by the reaction with the acid as a catalyst, transforming the solubilities in a developing solution of an irradiated area and a non-irradiated area with the active radiation.
As such examples, the combination of compounds which generate an acid by photolysis with acetal or O,N-acetal compounds (e.g., JP-A-48-89003 (the term xe2x80x9cJP-Axe2x80x9d as used herein means an xe2x80x9cunexamined published Japanese patent applicationxe2x80x9d)), with ortho esters or an anide acetal compounds (e.g., JP-A-51-120714), with polymers having an acetal or ketal group at the main chain (e.g., JP-A-53-133429), with enol ether compounds (e.g., JP-A-55-12995), with N-acyliminocarbonic acid compounds (e.g., JP-A-55-126236), with polymers having an ortho ester group at the main chain (e.g., JP-A-56-17345), with tertiary alkyl ester compounds (e.g., JP-A-60-3625), with silyl ester compounds (e.g., JP-A-60-10247), and with silyl ether compounds (e.g., JP-A-60-37549 and JP-A-60-121446) can be exemplified. These combinations show high photosensitivity as quantum yields thereof exceed 1 in principle.
Similarly, as systems which are decomposed by heating in the presence of an acid and alkali-solubilized, e.g., the combination of compounds which generate an acid by exposure (e.g., those disclosed in JP-A-59-45439, JP-A-60-3625, JP-A-62-229242, JP-A-63-27829, JP-A-63-36240, JP-A-63-250642, JP-A-5-181279, Polym. Eng. Sce., Vol. 23, p. 1012 (1983), ACS. Sym., Vol. 242, p. 11 (1984), Semiconductor World, p. 91 (November, 1987), Macromolecules, Vol. 21, p. 1475 (1988), and SPIE, Vol. 920, p. 42 (1988)) with esters or carbonic ester compounds of tertiary or secondary carbons (e.g., t-butyl, 2-cyclohexenyl), with acetal compounds disclosed in JP-A-4-21975, JP-A-5-249682 and JP-A-6-65332, and with t-butyl ether compounds disclosed in JP-A-4-211258 and JP-A-6-65333 can be exemplified.
On the other hand, as photo acid generators, compounds which generate a camphorsulfonic acid and a substituted benzenesulfonic acid having low diffusibility are now under examination. Further,there is a problem that the compound having high diffusibility (e.g., triphenylsulfonium trifluoromethanesulfonic acid) lowers the resolution.
However, there arises another problem that if the compound generating an acid having low diffusibility is used, the resolution is comparatively high but sensitivity and a pattern-profile are inferior.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a positive photoresist composition which is suitably used when an exposure light source having a wavelength of 220 nm or less is used, i.e., to provide a positive photoresist composition which is capable of obtaining a rectangular pattern profile and markedly excellent in sensitivity and resolution.
The above object of the present invention has been attained by the following means.
(1) A positive photoresist composition comprising
(A) a compound which generates a sulfonic acid having naphthalene structure by the irradiation with actinic rays of a wavelength of 220 nm or less or radiation, and
(B) a resin whose solubility in an alkali developing solution increases by the action of an acid.
(2) The positive photoresist composition as described in the above item (1), wherein the compound (A) is a compound represented by the following formula (I): 
wherein A represents a sulfonium cation or an iodonium cation; R1, R2, R3 and R4, which may be the same or different, each represents a hydrogen atom, a hydroxyl group, a halogen atom, a sulfonyl group, an alkyl group, an alkoxyl group, an alkoxycarbonyl group, or an acyloxy group, at least one of R1, R2, R3 and R4 may be a group bonded to other sulfonic acid residual group via a linking group, and arbitrary two of R1, R2, R3 and R4 may be bonded to each other to form a ring by containing one or more bonding atomic group(s) selected from the group consisting of an alkylene group, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, and xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94; m, n and 1 each represents an integer of 1, 2 or 3, provided that mxc3x97n=1xc3x97(the valency of cation A).
(3) The positive photoresist composition as described in the above item (1) or (2), wherein the resin (B) contains monocyclic or polycyclic alicyclic hydrocarbon structure.
(4) The positive photoresist composition as described in the above item (1), (2) or (3), wherein the resin (B) contains lactone structure.
(5) The positive photoresist composition as described in the above item (1), (2), (3) or (4), which further contains (C) a basic compound.
(6) The positive photoresist composition as described in any of the above items (1) to (5), which further contains (D) a fluorine-based and/or a silicon-based surfactant. (7) The positive photoresist composition as described in any of the above items (1) to (6), which further contains (E) a low molecular weight compound having a molecular weight of 3,000 or less whose solubility in an alkali developing solution increases by the action of an acid.
A photosensitive composition is required to be excellent in limiting resolution. For increasing limiting resolution, it is important not to disturb an exposed latent image at the time of exposure. A photo acid generator contained in a photosensitive composition generates an acid by a decomposition reaction caused by exposure. When the acid generated by decomposition has high diffusibility, the exposed latent image is disturbed. Accordingly, it is thought to be important that the diffusibility of the acid generated by decomposition should be low. From that point of view, a sulfonic acid compound, in particular, a bulky sulfonic acid compound has attracted public attention. In place of triphenylsulfonium trifluoro-methanesulfonates, which have so far been used in general, photo acid generators which generate a camphorsulfonic acid and a (substituted) benzenesulfonic acid by a photochemical reaction have been developed.
A camphorsulfonic acid has transparency to light of wavelength of 193 nm. This is a preferred characteristic but the generated acid is comparatively weak. Therefore, the deprotecting reaction using the acid as a catalyst is delayed, as a result, the sensitivity lowers.
Further, benzenesulfonic acid moieties which do not participate in the photolysis of photo acid generators which generate benzenesulfonic acids have a large absorbing power to light of wavelength of 193 nm. This light-absorbing power hinders the photolysis reaction and lowers the sensitivity. Further, there is a problem that a profile becomes tapered due to this light-absorbing power.
The present inventors have solved the above problem clearly by using a photo acid generator having specific structure as a photosensitive composition.
Compounds which Generate Sulfonic Acid having Naphthalene Structure
In the present invention, a compound which generates a sulfonic acid having naphthalene structure by the irradiation with actinic rays of a wavelength of 220 nm or less or radiation is contained as one constituent. Actinic rays of a wavelength of 220 nm or less or radiation can be obtained from, e.g., an ArF eximer laser (193 nm), an F2 eximer laser (157 nm), an X-ray, an electron beam, etc.
As the compounds which generate a sulfonic acid having naphthalene structure by the irradiation with actinic rays or radiation, sulfonate having naphthalene structure, disulfone having naphthalene structure, iminosulfonate having naphthalene structure, diazodisulfone having naphthalene structure, etc., can be exemplified.
Sulfonates having naphthalene structure are preferably used in the present invention. In this case, the anion is an anion of a sulfonic acid having naphthalene structure. The cation is preferably a sulfonium cation or an iodonium cation.
One or more xe2x80x94SO3xe2x80x94 group (s) may be bonded to the naphthalene ring in a sulfonic acid having naphthalene structure, in addition, the naphthalene ring may have a prescribed substituent. As the substituents which may be substituted on the naphthalene ring, a hydroxyl group, a halogen atom, a sulfonyl group, an alkyl group, an alkoxyl group, an alkoxycarbonyl group, an acyloxy group and an acyl group can be exemplified. Specific examples thereof are those represented by formula (I) shown later.
A sulfonium cation or an iodonium cation, which is the cation of sulfonate having naphthalene structure, is preferably represented by the following formula (a) or (b): 
wherein a1, a2 and a3 each independently represents an alkyl or aryl group each of which may have a substituent; and b1 and b2 each independently represents an aryl group which may have a substituent. As the aryl group, an aryl group having from 6 to 14 carbon atoms is preferred, and as further substituents thereof, e.g., an alkyl group having from 1 to 8 carbon atoms, an alkoxyl group having from 1 to 8 carbon atoms, a nitro group, a carboxyl group, a hydroxyl group, a halogen atom, and xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94R (wherein R represents an aryl group) can be exemplified. As the alkyl group, an alkyl group having from 1 to 8 carbon atoms is preferred, and as further substituents thereof, e.g., an alkoxyl group having from 1 to 8 carbon atoms, a carboxyl group, and an alkoxycarbonyl group can be exemplified. Two of a1, a2 and a3, or b1 and b2 may be bonded. One of a1, a2 and a3 may be a divalent group of a sulfur atom (xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94) or an oxygen atom (xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94), and may form a dimer with the divalent group as the center. For example, the structures such as the cation parts of specific examples (II-1) to (II-6) described later can be taken.
In the present invention, a compound represented by the above formula (I) is preferred as the sulfonate having naphthalene structure. In formula (I), A represents a sulfonium cation or an iodonium cation, which is preferably represented by the above formula (a) or (b).
As the examples of the alkyl group represented by R1, R2, R3 and R4 in formula (I), a methyl group, an ethyl group, a propyl group, a butyl group, a hexyl group, and an octyl group can be exemplified. As the examples of the alkoxyl group, a methoxy group, an ethoxy group, a propyloxy group, a butoxy group, a hexyloxy group, and an octyloxy group can be exemplified, as the alkoxycarbonyl group, a methoxycarbonyl group, an ethoxycarbonyl group, and a butoxycarbonyl group can be exemplified, and as the acyloxy group, an acetyloxy group, a propionyloxy group, and a trifluoroacetyloxy group can be exemplified. The alkyl group may be a straight chain, branched or cyclic group. The alkyl moieties of the alkoxyl group, the alkoxycarbonyl group and the acyloxy group may also be straight chain, branched or cyclic groups. Examples of the halogen atoms include, e.g., a chlorine atom, a fluorine atom, a bromine atom, and an iodine atom. R1, R2, R3 and R4 each preferably represents an alkyl group, a hydroxyl group, a halogen atom or an alkoxyl group.
At least one of R1, R2, R3 and R4 may be bonded to other sulfonic acid residual group via a linking group. Specifically, it means to bond to an arylsulfonic acid residual group or an alkylsulfonic acid residual group as further substituent of R1, R2, R3 and R4.
Further, arbitrary two of R1, R2, R3 and R4 may be bonded to each other to form a ring by containing one or more bonding atomic group (s) selected from the group consisting of an alkylene group, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, and xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94. The alkylene group is an alkylene group having from 1 to 5 carbon atoms.
m, n and l each represents an integer of 1, 2 or 3, provided that mxc3x97n=lxc3x97(the valency of cation A).
Formulae of preferred examples of cationic atomic group (generally called xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d in formula (I)) of the compounds which generate a sulfonic acid having naphthalene structure are shown below. 
wherein R101 to R137, which may be the same or different, each represents a hydrogen atom, a straight chain, branched, or cyclic alkyl group, a straight chain, branched, or cyclic alkoxyl group, a hydroxyl group, a halogen atom, or an xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94R138 group; R138 represents a straight chain, branched, or cyclic alkyl group or aryl group, and two or more of R101 to R115 may be bonded to form a ring containing one or two or more selected from a single bond, a carbon atom, an oxygen atom, a sulfur atom and a nitrogen atom; and R116 to R127, and R128 to R137 may also form a ring.
Xxe2x88x92 represents an anion, which is the structure of the anion part of the compound comprehensively shown in formula (I).
In the present invention, as the compound which generates a sulfonic acid having naphthalene structure, the following compounds can be specifically exemplified. Compounds (I-1) to (IV-6) are the compounds represented by formula (I), and Compounds (V-1) to (V-14) are specific examples of disulfones having naphthalene structure, iminosulfonates having naphthalene structure, and diazodisulfones having naphthalene structure, respectively. 
Of the above, (I-1), (I-2), (I-12), (I-13), (I-14), (II-1) (II-2), (II-3), (II-5), (III-1) and (III-2) are particularly preferred.
Other Photo Acid Generators
In addition to the above-described compounds which generate a sulfonic acid having naphthalene structure, other photo acid generators can be used in the present invention.
Photo acid generators can be appropriately selected from photo-cationic polymerization photo-initiators, photo-radical polymerization photo-initiators, photo-decolorants and photo-discolorants of dyes, and compounds which generate an acid by the irradiation with well-known rays used in microresists, etc., (e.g., ultraviolet rays of from 200 to 400 nm, far ultraviolet rays, particularly preferably, g-line, h-line, i-line, KrF eximer laser beams), ArF eximer laser beams, electron beams, X-rays, molecular beams or ion beams, and mixtures of these compounds.
In addition, as other compounds for use in the present invention which generate an acid by the irradiation with actinic rays or radiation, the following compounds can be exemplified, for example, diazonium salts described in S. I. Schlesinger, Photogr. Sci. Eng., 18, 387 (1974), and T. S. Bal et al., Polymer, 21, 423 (1980); ammonium salts described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,069,055, 4,069,056, Re 27,992, and JP-A-3-140140; phosphonium salts described in D. C. Necker et al., Macromolecules, 17, 2468 (1984), C. S. Wen et al., Teh. Proc. Conf. Rad. Curing ASIA, p. 478, Tokyo, October (1988), U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,069,055 and4,069,056; idonium salts described in J. V. Crivello et al., Macromolecules, 10 (6), 1307 (1977), Chem. and Eng. News, November 28, p. 31 (1988), European Patents Nos. 104143, 339049, and 410201, JP-A-2-150848, and JP-A-2-296514; sulfonium salts described in J. V. Crivello et al., Polymer J., 17, 73 (1985), J. V. Crivello et al., J. Ora. Chem., 43, 3055 (1978), W. R. Watt et al., J. Polymer Sci., Polymer Chem. Ed., 22, 1789 (1984), J. V. Crivello et al., Polymer Bull., 14, 279 (1985), J. V. Crivelloetal., Macromolecules, 14 (5), 1141 (1981), J. V. Crivello et al., J. Polmer Sci., Polymer Chem. Ed., 17, 2877 (1979), European Patents Nos. 370693, 161811, 410201, 339049, 233567, 297443, and 297442, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,902,114, 4,923,177, 4,760,013, 4,734,444, and 2,833,827, German Patents 2,904,626, 3,604,580, and 3,604,581, JP-A-7-28237 and JP-A-8-27102; selenonium salts described in J. V. Crivelloetal., Macromolecules, 10 (6), 1307 (1977), and J. V. Crivello et al., J. Polymer Sci., Polymer Chem . Ed., 17, 1047 (1979); onium salts, such as arsonium salts, etc., described in C. S. Wen et al., Teh, Proc. Conf. Rad. Curina ASIA, p. 478, Tokyo, October (1988); organic halogen compounds described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,905,815, JP-B-46-4605 (the term xe2x80x9cJP-Bxe2x80x9d as used herein means an xe2x80x9cexamined Japanese patent publicationxe2x80x9d), JP-A-48-36281, JP-A-55-32070, JP-A-60-239736, JP-A-61-169835, JP-A-61-169837, JP-A-62-58241, JP-A-62-212401, JP-A-63-70243, and JP-A-63-298339; organic metals/organic halogen compounds described in K. Meier et al., J. Rad. Curing, 13 (4), 26 (1986), T. P. Gill et al., Inorg. Chem., 19, 3007 (1980), D. Astruc, Acc. Chem. Res., 19 (12), 377 (1896), and JP-A-2-161445; photo acid generators having an o-nitrobenzyl protective group described in S. Hayase et al., J. Polymer Sci., 25, 753 (1987), E. Reichmanis et al., J. Polymer Sci., Polymer Chem. Ed., 23, 1 (1985), Q. Q. Zhu et al., J. Photochem., 36, 85, 39, 317 (1987), B. Amit et al., Tetrahedron Lett., (24) 2205 (1973), D. H. R. Barton et al., J. Chem. Soc., 3571 (1965), P. M. Collins et al., J. Chem. Soc., Perkin I, 1695 (1975), M. Rudinstein et al., Tetrahedron Lett., (17), 1445 (1975), J. W. Walker et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc., 110, 7170 (1988), S. C. Busman et al., J. Imaging Technol., 11 (4), 191 (1985), H. M. Houlihan et al., Macromolecules, 21, 2001 (1988), P. M. Collins et al., J. Chem. Soc., Chem. Commun., 532 (1972), S. Hayase et al., Macromolecules, 18, 1799 (1985), E. Reichmanis et al., J. Electrochem. Soc., Solid State Sci. Technol., 130 (6), F. M. Houlihan et al., Macromolecules, 21, 2001 (1988), EUROPEAN PATENTS Nos. 0290750, 046093, 156535, 271851, 0388343, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,901,710, and 4,181,531, JP-A-60-198538, and JP-A-53-133022; compounds which generate a sulfonic acid by photolysis represented by iminosulfonate described in M. Tunooka et al., Polymer Preprints. Japan, 35 (8), G. Berner et al., J. Rad. Curing, 13 (4), W. J. Mijs et al., Coating Technol., 55 (697), 45 (1983), Akzo, H. Adachi et al., Polymer Preprints, Japan, 37 (3), EUROPEAN PATENTS Nos. 0199672, 84515, 044115, 618564, 0101122, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,371,605, and 4,431,774, JP-A-64-18143, JP-A-2-245756, and JP-A-3-140109; disulfone compounds described in JP-A-61-166544 and JP-A-2-71270; and diazoketosulfone and diazodisulfone compounds described in JP-A-3-103854, JP-A-3-103856 and JP-A-4-210960.
Further, compounds having introduced these groups or compounds generating an acid by light into the polymer main chain or side chain can be used in the present invention, e.g., compounds described in M. E. Woodhouse et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc., 104, 5586 (1982), S. P. Pappas et al., J. Imaging Sci., 30 (5), 218 (1986), S. Kondo et al., Makromol. Chem., Rapid Commun., 9, 625 (1988), Y. Yamada et al., Makromol. Chem., 152, 153, 163 (1972), J. V. Crivello et al., i J. Polymer Sci., Polymer Chem. Ed., 17, 3845 (1979), U.S. Pat. No. 3,849,137, German Patent 3,914,407, JP-A-63-26653, JP-A-55-164824, JP-A-62-69263, JP-A-63-146038, JP-A-63-163452, JP-A-62-153853, and JP-A-63-146029.
Further, the compounds which generate an acid by light as described, e.g., in V. N. R. Pillai, Synthesis, (1), 1 (1980), A. Abadet al., Tetrahedron Lett., (47) 4555 (1971), D. H. R. Barton et al., J. Chem. Soc., (C), 329 (1970), U.S. Pat. No. 3,779,778 and EP No. 126712 can also be used in the present invention.
Of the above compounds which are decomposed by the irradiation with actinic rays or radiation and generate an acid, those particularly effectively used in the present invention are described below.
(1) An oxazole derivative substituted with a trihalomethyl group represented by the following formula (PAG1) or an S-triazine derivative represented by the following formula (PAG2): 
wherein R210 represents a substituted or unsubstituted aryl group or alkenyl group; R202 represents a substituted or unsubstituted aryl group, alkenyl group, alkyl group, or xe2x80x94C(Y)3; and Y represents a chlorine atom or a bromine atom.
Specific examples are shown below but the present invention is not limited thereto. 
(2) An iodonium salt represented by the following formula (PAG3) or a sulfonium salt represented by the following formula (PAG4): 
wherein Ar1 and Ar2 each represents a substituted or unsubstituted aryl group. Examples of preferred substituents include an alkyl group, a haloalkyl group, a cycloalkyl group, an aryl group, an alkoxyl group, a nitro group, a carboxyl group, an alkoxycarbonyl group, a hydroxyl group, a mercapto group, and a halogen atom.
R203, R204 and R205 each represents a substituted or unsubstituted alkyl group or aryl group, preferably an aryl group having from 6 to 14 carbon atoms, an alkyl group having from 1 to 8 carbon atoms, or substituted derivatives thereof. Examples of preferred substituents for the aryl group include an alkoxyl group having from 1 to 8 carbon atoms, an alkyl group having from 1 to 8 carbon atoms, a nitro group, a carboxyl group, a hydroxyl group and a halogen atom, and examples of preferred substituents for the alkyl group include an alkoxyl group having from 1 to 8 carbon atoms, a carboxyl group, and an alkoxycarbonyl group.
Zxe2x88x92 represents a counter anion, e.g., a perfluoro-alkanesulfonic acid anion such as BF4xe2x88x92, AsF6xe2x88x92, PF6xe2x88x92, SbF6xe2x88x92, SiF62xe2x88x92, ClO4xe2x88x92 and CF3SO3xe2x88x92, a pentafluorobenzenesulfonic acid anion, a condensed polynuclear aromatic sulfonic acid anion such as a naphthalene-1-sulfonic acid anion, an anthraquinonesulfonic acid anion, or a sulfonic acid group-containing dye, but the present invention is not limited thereto.
Further two of R203 and R204, and R205, and Ar1 and Ar2 may be bonded through respective single bonds or substituents.
Specific examples thereof are shown below but the present invention is not limited thereto. 
The above-described onium salts represented by formula (PAG3) or (PAG4) are well-known compounds and can be synthesized according to the methods described, e.g., in J. W. Knapczyk et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc., 91, 145 (1969), A. L. Maycok et al., J. Ora. Chem., 35, 2532 (1970), E. Goethas et al., Bull. Soc. Chem. Belg., 73, 546 (1964), H. M. Leicester, J. Ame. Chem. Soc., 51, 3587 (1929), J. V. Crivello et al., J. Polymer Chem. Ed., 18, 2677 (1980), U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,807,648, 4,247,473, and JP-A-53-101331.
(3) A disulfone derivative represented by the following formula (PAG5) or an iminosulfonate derivative represented by the following formula (PAG6): 
wherein Ar3 and Ar4 each represents a substituted or unsubstituted aryl group; R206 represents a substituted or unsubstituted alkyl group or aryl group; and A represents a substituted or unsubstituted alkylene group, alkenylene group, or arylene group.
Specific examples thereof are shown below but the present invention is not limited thereto. 
(4) A diazodisulfone derivative represented by the following formula (PAG7): 
wherein R represents a straight chain, branched or cyclic alkyl group or an aryl group which may be substituted.
Specific examples thereof are shown below but the present invention is not limited thereto. 
The addition amount of the compound of component (A) which is decomposed by the irradiation with actinic rays or radiation and generates a sulfonic acid having naphthalene structure is generally from 0.001 to 40% by weight, preferably from 0.01 to 20% by weight, and more preferably from 0.1 to 5% by weight, based on the solid content of the entire composition. Even if the addition amount of the compound of component (A) is increased more than the amount generally used, profile is not degraded and sensitivity and resolution are markedly improved. The above-described photo acid generators usable in combination with the compound of component (A) are used in an amount of generally 50 wt % or less, preferably 30 wt % or less, based on the entire use amount of the photo acid generator (by weight).
Acid-decomposable Resins
In the present invention, the resin whose solubility in an alkali developing solution increases by the action of an acid (also called xe2x80x9can acid-decomposable resinxe2x80x9d) is a resin having a group which is decomposed by the action of an acid.
The group which is decomposed by the action of an acid (also called xe2x80x9can acid-decomposable groupxe2x80x9d) is, e.g., a group which is hydrolyzed by the action of an acid and generates an acid or a group whose carbon cation is desorbed by the action of an acid and generates an acid, preferably a group represented by the following formula (x) or (y), an acid-decomposable group containing lactone structure, or an acid-decomposable group containing alicyclic structure, which group contributes to excellent aging stability. 
wherein Ra, Rb and Rc, which may be the same or different, each represents a hydrogen atom, or an alkyl, cycloalkyl or alkenyl group each of which may have a substituent, provided that at least one of Ra, Rb and Rc in formula (x) represents a group other than a hydrogen atom. Rd represents an alkyl, cycloalkyl or alkenyl group each of which may have a substituent. Further, two groups of Ra, Rb and Rc in formula (x) or two groups of Ra, Rb and Rd in formula (y) may be bonded to form a cyclic structure comprising from 3 to 8 carbon atoms and hetero atoms. Specific examples of such rings include a cyclopropyl group, a cyclopentyl group, a cyclohexyl group, a cycloheptyl group, a 1-cyclohexenyl group, a 2-tetrahydrofuranyl group, and a 2-tetrahydropyranyl group.
Za and Zb, which may be the same or different, each represents an oxygen atom or a sulfur atom.
The alkyl group represented by Ra, Rb, Rc and Rd is preferably a methyl group, an ethyl group, a propyl group, an n-butyl group, a sec-butyl group, a hexyl group, a 2-ethylhexyl group or an octyl group each of which may have a substituent and have from 1 to 8 carbon atoms. The cycloalkyl group is preferably a cyclopropyl group, a cyclopentyl group, or a cyclohexyl group each of which may have a substituent and have from 3 to 8 carbon atoms. The alkenyl group is preferably a vinyl group, a propenyl group, an allyl group, a butenyl group, a pentenyl group, a hexenyl group, or a cyclohexenyl group each of which may have a substituent and have from 2 to 6 carbon atoms.
As further substituents of the above each substituent described in detail, preferably a hydroxyl group, a halogen atom (e.g., fluorine, chlorine, bromine, iodine), a nitro group, a cyano group, an amido group, a sulfonamido group, an alkyl group, e.g., a methyl group, an ethyl group, a propyl group, an n-butyl group, a sec-butyl group, a hexyl group, a 2-ethylhexyl group and an octyl group, an alkoxyl group, e.g., a methoxy group, an ethoxy group, a hydroxyethoxy group, a propoxy group, a hydroxypropoxy group and a butoxy group, an alkoxycarbonyl group, e.g., a methoxycarbonyl group and an ethoxycarbonyl group, an acyl group, e.g., a formyl group, an acetyl group and a benzoyl group, an acyloxy group, e.g., an acetoxy group and a butyryloxy group, and a carboxyl group can be exemplified.
Specific examples of the repeating units having an acid-decomposable group are shown below but it should not be construed as the present invention is limited thereto. 
Of the above formulae, (c1), (c7) and (c11) are particularly excellent in acid decomposability.
In the present invention, it is preferred that monocyclic or polycyclic alicyclic hydrocarbon structure and/or lactone structure are(is) contained in the acid-decomposable resins. The acid-decomposable resins preferably have lactone structure at the side chain, specifically the repeating units (a1) to (a20) having lactone structure at the side chain as shown below can be exemplified. The alicyclic hydrocarbon structure and the lactone structure in the present invention may be or may not necessarily be acid-decomposable.
The acid-decomposable groups which may be contained in the alicyclic hydrocarbon group may be connected by acid-decomposable structure, decomposed by the action of an acid and the alicyclic hydrocarbon group may be desorbed, or the above-described group represented by formula (x) or (y) may be bonded to the alicyclic hydrocarbon group directly or via a linking group.
When the acid-decomposable resins have a monocyclic or polycyclic alicyclic hydrocarbon group at the side chain, it is preferred that the main chain of the resin and the alicyclic hydrocarbon group are connected by a tertiary ester group. 
Of the above-exemplified (a1) to (a20), (a1), (a12) and (a15) are preferred for their acid decomposability.
As the monocyclic alicyclic hydrocarbon structures contained in the acid-decomposable resins, groups having monocyclic alicyclic skeletons having 3 or more, preferably from 3 to 8, carbon atoms, e.g., cyclic hydrocarbon skeletons such as cyclopropane, cyclobutane, cyclopentane, cyclohexane, etc., can be exemplified. As the polycyclic alicyclic hydrocarbon structures, groups having polycyclic alicyclic skeletons having 5 or more, preferably from 7 to 25, carbon atoms, e.g., bicyclo-, tricyclo- and tetracyclo-alicyclic hydrocarbon skeletons can be exemplified. Specific examples of the structures are shown below.
The repeating units having these monocyclic or polycyclic alicyclic hydrocarbon structures are preferably the structural units represented by the following formula (II), (III), (IV) or (V). 
Formulae (II), (III) and (IV), and successively formula (V) will be described below.
In formulae (II), (III) and (IV), the substituents substituted on the main chains of the repeating units, i.e., R11, R12, R14, R15 and R16, each represents a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom, a cyano group, an alkyl group, or a haloalkyl group. R11, R12, R14, R15 and R16 may be the same with or different from each other.
As the alkyl group represented by R11, R12, R14, R15 or R16, a hydrocarbon group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, e.g., a methyl group, an ethyl group, a propyl group, an n-butyl group, and a sec-butyl group can be exemplified. As the haloalkyl group, groups whose alkyl group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms is partially or entirely substituted with a halogen atom can be exemplified, and as the halogen atom, a fluorine atom, a chlorine atom or a bromine atom can be exemplified. For example, a fluoromethyl group, a chloromethyl group, a bromomethyl group, a fluoroethyl group, a chloroethyl group and a bromoethyl group can be exemplified as the haloalkyl group. These alkyl groups and haloalkyl groups may further have a substituent other than a halogen atom.
Substituent R3 represents a cyano group, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94OR23 or xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NR24R25. R23 represents a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group, a cycloalkyl group, an alkenyl group, or an acid-decomposable group comprehensively. As the acid-decomposable group, the same groups as described above can be exemplified. For example, the compounds having the same repeating unit as above are preferred. The alkyl group, the cycloalkyl group, and the alkenyl group represented by R23 may further have a substituent.
R24 and R25 each represents a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group, a cycloalkyl group or an alkenyl group. The alkyl group, the cycloalkyl group and the alkenyl group may further have a substituent. R24 and R25 may be the same with or different from each other, or may be bonded to each other to form a ring together with a nitrogen atom, preferably a 5- to 8-membered ring. Specifically, pyrrolidine, piperidine and piperazine skeletons can be exemplified.
As the preferred alkyl groups represented by R23, R24 and R25, an alkyl group having from 1 to 8 carbon atoms, e.g., a methyl group, an ethyl group, a propyl group, an n-butyl group, a sec-butyl group, a hexyl group, a 2-ethylhexyl group, and an octyl group can be exemplified. As the preferred cycloalkyl groups, a cycloalkyl group having from 3 to 8 carbon atoms, e.g., a cyclopropyl group, a cyclopentyl group, and a cyclohexyl group can be exemplified. As the preferred alkenyl groups, an alkenyl group having from 2 to 6 carbon atoms, e.g., a vinyl group, a propenyl group, an allyl group, a butenyl group, a pentenyl group, a hexenyl group, and a cyclohexenyl group can be exemplified.
The alkyl, cycloalkyl and alkenyl groups each may have a substituent.
Of the substituents constituted by X1xe2x80x94A, X2xe2x80x94A and X3xe2x80x94A, X1, X2 and X3 are each a general term for a single bond and a divalent group, which represents, e.g., an alkylene group, an alkenylene group, a cycloalkylene group, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94R26xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94R27xe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NR28xe2x80x94R29xe2x80x94. X1, X2 and X3 may be the same with or different from each other.
Of X1, X2 and X3, the divalent groups having the same carbon skeletons as the alkyl, alkenyl and cycloalkyl groups represented by R11, R12, R14, R15 or R16 can be exemplified as the alkylene, alkenylene and cycloalkylene groups.
R26, R27 and R29 in xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94R26xe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94R27xe2x80x94 and xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NR28xe2x80x94R29xe2x80x94 represented by X1, X2 or X3 are each a general term for a single bond and a divalent group. As the divalent group in this case, e.g., an alkylene group, an alkenylene group, and a cycloalkylene group can be exemplified. The divalent groups having the same carbon skeletons as the alkyl, alkenyl and cycloalkyl groups represented by R11, R12, R14, R15 or R16 can be exemplified as the alkylene, alkenylene and cycloalkylene groups. These groups may further be directly bonded to an ether group, an ester group, an amido group, a urethane group or a ureido group to form a divalent group. R26, R27 and R29 may be the same with or different from each other.
Of X1, X2 and X3, R28 in the substituent represented by xe2x80x94NR28xe2x80x94 represents a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group, a cycloalkyl group or an alkenyl group similarly to R23, R24 and R25. The alkyl, cycloalkyl and alkenyl groups may have a substituent. R28 may be the same with or different from any of R24 and R25. The alkyl, cycloalkyl or alkenyl group has the same meaning as the alkyl, cycloalkyl or alkenyl group represented by R23, R24 and R25.
Substituent A bonded indirectly to the main chain of the repeating unit through X1 and the like represents a monocyclic or polycyclic hydrocarbon group comprehensively. As the monocyclic hydrocarbon groups represented by A, groups having alicyclic skeletons having 3 or more, preferably from 3 to 8, carbon atoms, e.g., cyclic hydrocarbon skeletons such as cyclopropane, cyclobutane, cyclopentane, cyclohexane, etc., can be exemplified. As the polycyclic hydrocarbon groups, groups having alicyclic skeletons having 5 or more, preferably from 7 to 25, carbon atoms, e.g., bicyclo-, tricyclo- and tetracyclo-alicyclic hydrocarbon skeletons can be exemplified. These monocyclic or polycyclic hydrocarbon skeleton groups may further have a substituent to increase the number of carbon atoms.
Preferred examples of the substituents of the polycyclic alicyclic group include a hydroxyl group, a halogen atom, a nitro group, a cyano group, an amido group, a sulfonamido group, and the groups described above in the alkyl group represented by R23. The halogen atom is a fluorine atom, a chlorine atom, a bromine atom or an iodine atom. Besides the alkyl group, an alkoxyl group, an alkoxycarbonyl group, an acyl group, an acyloxy group and a carboxyl group can be exemplified. As the alkoxyl group, an alkoxyl group having from 1 to 8 carbon atoms, e.g., a methoxy group, an ethoxy group, a hydroxyethoxy group, a propoxy group, a hydroxypropoxy group, and a butoxy group can be exemplified. As the alkoxycarbonyl group, an alkoxycarbonyl group such as a methoxycarbonyl group and an ethoxycarbonyl group can be exemplified. As the acyl group, a formyl group, an acetyl group, and a benzoyl group can be exemplified. As the acyloxy group, an acetoxy group and a butyryloxy group can be exemplified.
In the above formula (V), Xa and Xb each represents a hydrogen atom or an alkyl group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms.
Ya and Yb each represents a hydrogen atom, a hydroxyl group, or a group capable of being represented by xe2x80x94COOXc, wherein Xc represents a hydrogen atom or an alkyl group. As the alkyl group, an alkyl group having from 1 to 8, preferably from 1 to 4, carbon atoms, e.g., a methyl group, an ethyl group, a propyl group, a butyl group and a tert-butyl group can be exemplified. A hydroxyl group, a halogen group or a cyano group may be substituted partially or entirely on the hydrogen atoms of these alkyl groups.
In addition, a group in which xe2x80x94COOXc at large constitutes an acid-decomposable group can be exemplified as Xc. Specifically, a group represented by the above formula (x) or (y) can be exemplified. Besides the above, a group containing acid-decomposable lactone structure and a group containing acid-decomposable alicyclic structure can also be exemplified.
As the structures of the polycyclic or monocyclic alicyclic moieties of the above polycyclic or monocyclic hydrocarbon groups, i.e., the representative structure represented by A, the following compounds can be exemplified for instance. 
The specific examples of the repeating units represented by formula (II), (III) or (IV) are shown below but it should not be construed as the present invention is limited thereto. 
Of these specific examples, (b1), (b2), (b5), (b9), (b47), (b48), (b49), (b50), (b54), (b58) and (b60) are preferred for their acid decomposability. Above all, (b1), (b47), (b48) and (b49), in which the adamantyl group is connected by the resin main chain and the acid-decomposable structure, are preferred. These compounds contribute to the improvement of dry etching resistance and resolution.
The acid-decomposable resins as described above can further contain a carboxyl group.
A carboxyl group may be contained in the repeating structural units having the group represented by formula (I) or may be contained in repeating structural units other than these repeating units. A carboxyl group may be contained at plural positions of these structural units.
The content of the entire repeating structural units containing a carboxyl group in the positive photoresist composition of the present invention is adjusted according to performances such as alkali developing property, adhering property with the substrate and sensitivity, but is preferably from 0 to 60 mol %, more preferably from 0 to 40 mol %, and still more preferably from 0 to 20 mol %, based on the entire repeating structural units.
The specific examples of the repeating structural units containing a carboxyl group are shown below, but it should not be construed as the present invention is limited thereto. 
For the purpose of improving the performances of the resins of the present invention, other polymerizable monomers may be copolymerized with the resins according to the present invention within the range not noticeably impairing the permeability of light of 220 nm or less of the resins and dry etching resistance.
Examples of the copolymerizable monomers which can be used in the present invention include compounds having one addition polymerizable unsaturated bond selected from acrylic esters, acrylamides, methacrylic esters, methacrylamides, allyl compounds, vinyl ethers, vinyl esters, styrenes, crotonic esters, etc.
Specifically, the following compounds can be exemplified: acrylic esters, e.g., alkyl (the carbon atom number of the alkyl group is preferably from 1 to 10) acrylate (e.g., methyl acrylate, ethyl acrylate, propyl acrylate, t-butyl acrylate, amyl acrylate, cyclohexyl acrylate, ethylhexyl acrylate, octyl acrylate, t-octyl acrylate, chloroethyl acrylate, 2-hydroxyethyl acrylate, 2,2-dimethylhydroxypropyl acrylate, 5-hydroxypentyl acrylate, trimethylolpropane monoacrylate, pentaerythritol monoacrylate, glycidyl acrylate, benzyl acrylate, methoxybenzyl acrylate, furfuryl acrylate, tetrahydrofurfuryl acrylate, etc.), aryl acrylate, and methoxyethoxyethyl acrylate; methacrylic esters, e g., alkyl (the carbon atom number of the alkyl group is preferably from 1 to 10) methacrylate (e.g., methyl methacrylate, ethyl methacrylate, propyl methacrylate, isopropyl methacrylate, t-butyl methacrylate, amyl methacrylate, hexyl methacrylate, cyclohexyl methacrylate, benzyl methacrylate, octyl methacrylate, 2-hydroxyethyl methacrylate, 4-hydroxybutyl methacrylate, 5-hydroxypentyl methacrylate, 2,2-dimethyl-3-hydroxypropyl methacrylate, trimethylolpropane monomethacrylate, pentaerythritol monomethacrylate, glycidyl methacrylate, furfuryl methacrylate, tetrahydrofurfuryl methacrylate, etc.), aryl methacrylate (e.g., phenyl methacrylate, naphthyl methacrylate, etc.), and methoxyethoxyethyl methacrylate; acrylamides, e.g., acrylamide, N-alkylacrylamide (the alkylgroup is an alkyl group having from 1 to 10 carbon atoms, e.g., methyl, ethyl, propyl, butyl, t-butyl, heptyl, octyl, cyclohexyl, benzyl, hydroxyethyl, benzyl, etc.), N-arylacrylamide, N,N-dialkylacrylamide (the alkyl group is an alkyl group having from 1 to 10 carbon atoms, e.g., methyl, ethyl, butyl, isobutyl, ethylhexyl, cyclohexyl, etc.), N,N-arylacrylamide, N-hydroxyethyl-N-methylacrylamide, and N-2-acetamidoethyl-N-acetylacrylamide; methacrylamides, e.g., methacrylamide, N-alkylmethacrylamide (the alkyl group is an alkyl group having from 1 to 10 carbon atoms, e.g., methyl, ethyl, t-butyl, ethylhexyl, hydroxyethyl, cyclohexyl, etc.), N-arylmethacrylamide, N,N-dialkylmethacrylamide (the alkyl group is ethyl, propyl, butyl, etc.), N-hydroxyethyl-N-methylmethacrylamide, N-methyl-N-phenylmethacrylamide, and N-ethyl-N-phenylmethacrylamide; allyl compounds, e.g., allyl esters (e.g., allyl acetate, allyl caproate, allyl caprylate, allyl laurate, allyl palmitate, allyl stearate, allyl benzoate, allyl acetoacetate, allyl lactate, etc.), and allyl oxyethanol; crotonic esters, e.g., alkyl crotonate (e.g., butyl crotonate, hexyl crotonate, glycerin monocrotonate, etc.); dialkyl itaconates (e.g., dimethyl itaconate, diethyl itaconate, dibutyl itaconate, etc.), dialkyl esters of maleic acid or fumaric acid (e.g., dimethyl maleate, dibutyl fumarate, etc.), maleic anhydride, maleimide, acrylonitrile, methacrylonitrile, and maleylonitrile. Besides the above compounds, addition polymerizable unsaturated compounds which can be copolymerized can be used in the present invention.
Of the above, methoxyethoxyethyl methacrylate and methoxyethoxyethyl acrylate are particularly preferred.
The content of the repeating structural units derived from other polymerizable monomers in resin (B) according to the present invention is preferably 50 mol % or less, more preferably 30 mol % or less, based on the entire repeating structural units.
It is preferred for the resin according to the present invention not to contain aromatic rings in view of ensuring transparency to actinic rays or radiation. When the transparency to radiation is reduced due to the introduction of aromatic rings, exposure light is difficult to reach the bottom of a resist layer, which causes tapered pattern profile.
Content of Repeating Unit
The content of the repeating structural unit having an acid-decomposable group in an acid-decomposable resin is adjusted according to the balance of dry etching resistance and alkali developing property, etc., but the content is preferably 20 mol % or more, more preferably 30 mol % or more, and still more preferably 40 mol % or more, based on the entire repeating units.
The content of the structural unit having the above-described cyclic hydrocarbon group (preferably repeating structural unit represented by formula (II), (III) or (IV)) is adjusted according to the balance of dry etching resistance and alkali developing property, etc., but the content is preferably 20 mol % or more, more preferably from 30 to 80 mol %, still more preferably from 35 to 70 mol %, and most preferably from 40 to 60 mol %, based on the entire repeating units.
Further, the content of the repeating structural unit having lactone structure in an acid-decomposable resin is adjusted according to the balance of dry etching resistance and alkali developing property, etc., but the content is preferably 20 mol % or more, more preferably from 30 to 80 mol %, still more preferably from 35 to 70 mol %, and most preferably from 40 to 60 mol %, based on the entire repeating units.
In the present invention, the content of (B) a resin whose solubility in an alkali developing solution increases by the action of an acid is from 20 to 99.8 mol %, preferably from 50 to 99.5 mol %, based on the entire compositions exclusive of solvents or based on the solid content.
Other Materials
It is preferred for the composition according to the present invention to contain a basic compound and/or a surfactant. It is also preferred to contain a specific low molecular weight compound.
Basic Compound
The positive photoresist composition according to the present invention can contain (C) a basic compound, preferably a nitrogen-containing basic compound, for reducing the fluctuation of performances due to aging during the time from exposure to heating.
A preferred nitrogen-containing basic compound is represented by formula (A), (B), (C), (D) or (E) shown below: 
wherein R250, R251 and R252, which may be the same or different, each represents a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group having from 1 to 6 carbon atoms, an aminoalkyl group having from 1 to 6 carbon atoms, a hydroxyalkyl group having from 1 to 6 carbon atoms, or a substituted or unsubstituted aryl group having from 6 to 20 carbon atoms, and R251 and R252 may be bonded to each other to form a ring; 
wherein R253, R254, R255 and R256, which may be the same or different, each represents an alkyl group having from 1 to 6 carbon atoms.
More preferred compounds are nitrogen-containing basic compounds having two or more nitrogen atoms of different chemical environments in one molecule, and particularly preferred compounds are those having both of a substituted or unsubstituted amino group and the ring structure containing a nitrogen atom, or those having an alkylamino group.
Specific examples of preferred compounds include a substituted or unsubstituted guanidine, a substituted or unsubstituted aminopyridine, a substituted or unsubstituted aminoalkylpyridine, a substituted or unsubstituted aminopyrrolidine, a substituted or unsubstituted indazole, a substituted or unsubstituted pyrazole, a substituted or unsubstituted pyrazine, a substituted or unsubstituted pyrimidine, a substituted or unsubstituted purine, a substituted or unsubstituted imidazoline, a substituted or unsubstituted pyrazoline, a substituted or unsubstituted piperazine, a substituted or unsubstituted aminomorpholine, and a substituted or unsubstituted aminoalkylmorpholine. Examples of preferred substituents include an amino group, an aminoalkyl group, an alkylamino group, an aminoaryl group, an arylamino group, an alkyl group, an alkoxyl group, an acyl group, an acyloxy group, an aryl group, an aryloxy group, a nitro group, a hydroxyl group and a cyano group.
Examples of particularly preferred compounds include guanidine, 1,1-dimethylguanidine, 1,1,3,3-tetramethylguanidine, 2-aminopyridine, 3-aminopyridine, 4-aminopyridine, 2-dimethylaminopyridine, 4-dimethylaminopyridine, 2-diethylaminopyridine, 2-(aminomethyl)pyridine, 2-amino-3-methylpyridine, 2-amino-4-methylpyridine, 2-amino-5-methylpyridine, 2-amino-6-methylpyridine, 3-aminoethylpyridine, 4-aminoethylpyridine, 3-aminopyrrolidine, piperazine, N-(2-aminoethyl)piperazine, N-(2-aminoethyl)piperidine, 4-amino-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine, 4-piperidinopiperidine, 2-iminopiperidine, 1-(2-aminoethyl)pyrrolidine, pyrazole, 3-amino-5-methylpyrazole, 5-amino-3-methyl-1-p-tolylpyrazole, pyrazine, 2-(aminomethyl)-5-methylpyrazine, pyrimidine, 2,4-diaminopyrimidine, 4,6-dihydroxypyrimidine, 2-pyrazoline, 3-pyrazoline, N-aminomorpholine, N-(2-aminoethyl)morpholine, 1,5-diazabicyclo[4.3.0]nona-5-ene, 1,8-diazabicyclo[5.4.0]-undeca-7-ene, and 2,4,5-triphenylimidazole, but the present invention is not limited to these compounds.
These basic compounds (C) can be used alone or in combination of two or more. The addition amount of the basic compound (C) is generally from 0.001 to 10 wt %, preferably from 0.01 to 5 wt %, based on the solid content of the photosensitive resin composition. If the content is less than 0.001 wt %, the effect of the addition of the compound cannot be obtained. On the other hand, if it exceeds 10 wt %, the sensitivity lowers and the developing property of the non-exposed area are liable to be deteriorated.
In the next place, (D) a fluorine-based surfactant and a silicon-based surfactant contained in the positive photoresist composition according to the present invention will be described below.
The positive photoresist composition according to the present invention can contain either a fluorine-based surfactant or a silicon-based surfactant, or both of them.
By incorporating (B) an acid-decomposable resin and (D) a surfactant into the positive photoresist composition according to the present invention, a resist pattern showing excellent sensitivity, resolution, adhering property and free of development defects can be obtained when exposure light sources of 250 nM or less, in particular 220 nm or less are used.
The surfactants disclosed in JP-A-62-36663, JP-A-61-226746, JP-A-61-226745, JP-A-62-170950, JP-A-63-34540, JP-A-7-230165, JP-A-8-62834, JP-A-9-54432 and JP-A-9-5988 can be used as (D) a fluorine-based surfactant and a silicon-based surfactant. The following commercially available surfactants can also be used as they are.
Fluorine-based and silicon-based surfactants which can be used in the present invention include, e.g., Eftop EF301 and EF303 (manufactured by Shin-Akita Kasei Co., Ltd.), Florad FC430 and FC431 (manufactured by Sumitomo 3M Co., Ltd.), Megafac F171, F173, F176, F189and R08 (manufactured by Dainippon Ink and Chemicals, Inc.), Surflon S-382, SC101, SC102, SC103, SC104, SC105, and SC106 (manufactured by Asahi Glass Co., Ltd.), and Troysol S-366 (manufactured by Troy Chemical Co., Ltd.). Further, polysiloxane polymer KP-341 (manufactured by Shin-Etsu Chemical Co., Ltd.) can also be used as a silicon-based surfactant.
Low Molecular Weight Compounds
The positive photoresist composition according to the present invention can contain (E) a low molecular weight compound having a molecular weight of 3,000 or less and having a group which is decomposed by the action of an acid and the solubility in an alkali developing solution increases. This low molecular weight compound functions as an acid-decomposable dissolution inhibiting compound.
As such a low molecular weight compound, alicyclic or aliphatic compounds such as cholic acid derivatives as disclosed in Proceeding of SPIE, Vol. 2724, page 355 (1996) are preferably used in the present invention particularly for the purpose of not reducing the permeability of light of 220 nm or less. When the acid-decomposable dissolution inhibiting compound is used in the present invention, the addition amount thereof is from 3 to 50 wt %, preferably from 5 to 40 wt %, and more preferably from 10 to 35 wt %, based on the solid content of the photosensitive resin composition.
The specific examples of low molecular weight compounds are shown below. 
The positive photoresist composition according to the present invention can contain resins not containing an acid-decomposable group and insoluble in water and soluble in an alkali developing solution, which resins contribute to the improvement of sensitivity.
Novolak resins and polyhydroxystyrene derivatives can also be used in the present invention. However, they have large absorption to light of 250 nm or less, it is preferred to use them partially by hydrogenation or use in an amount of 30 wt % or less based on the entire resin amount.
The positive photoresist composition according to the present invention may further contain, if necessary, acid-decomposable dissolution accelerating compounds, dyes, plasticizers, surfactants other than the above-described surfactant (D), photosensitizers, and compounds which accelerate solubility in a developing solution.
Compounds which accelerate solubility in a developing solution for use in the present invention are low molecular weight compounds having two or more phenolic OH groups or one or more carboxyl group(s) and molecular weight of 1,000 or less. When compounds having a carboxyl group is used, they are preferably alicyclic or aliphatic compounds for the same reason as described above.
If the addition amount of the acid-decomposable dissolution accelerating compound is too much, development residue becomes noticeable and pattern deformation disadvantageously occurs during development.
Such a phenol compound having molecular weight of 1,000 or less can be easily synthesized with referring to the methods disclosed, e.g., in JP-A-4-122938, JP-A-2-28531, U.S. Pat. No. 4,916,210, and EP 219294.
Specific examples of phenol compounds are shown below but the present invention is not limited thereto.
There can be exemplified resorcinol, phloroglucinol, 2,3,4-trihydroxybenzophenone, 2,3,4,4xe2x80x2-tetrahydroxybenzophenone, 2,3,4,3xe2x80x2,4xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-hexahydroxybenzophenone, an acetone-pyrogallol condensation resin, phloroglucocide, 2,4,2xe2x80x2,4xe2x80x2-biphenyltetrol, 4,4xe2x80x2-thiobis(1,3-dihydroxy)benzene, 2,2xe2x80x2,4,4xe2x80x2-tetrahydroxydiphenyl ether, 2,2xe2x80x2,4,4xe2x80x2-tetrahydroxydiphenyl sulfoxide, 2,2xe2x80x2,4,4xe2x80x2-tetrahydroxydiphenyl sulfone, tris(4-hydroxyphenyl)methane, 1,1-bis(4-hydroxyphenyl)cyclohexane, 4,4-(xcex1-methylbenzylidene)bisphenol, xcex1,xcex1xe2x80x2,xcex1xe2x80x3-tris(4-hydroxyphenyl)-1,3,5-triisopropylbenzene, xcex1,xcex1xe2x80x2,xcex1xe2x80x3-tris(4-hydroxyphenyl)-1-ethyl-4-isopropylbenzene, 1,2,2-tris(hydroxyphenyl)propane, 1,1,2-tris(3,5-dimethyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)propane, 2,2,5,5-tetrakis(4-hydroxyphenyl)hexane, 1,2-tetrakis(4-hydroxyphenyl)ethane, 1,1,3-tris(hydroxyphenyl)butane, and p-[xcex1,xcex1,xcex1xe2x80x2,xcex1xe2x80x2-tetrakis(4-hydroxyphenyl)]xylene.
Preferred dyes are oil dyes and basic dyes. Specific examples of the dyes include Oil Yellow #101, Oil Yellow #103, Oil Pink #312, Oil Green BG, Oil Blue BOS, Oil Blue #603, Oil Black BY, Oil Black BS, Oil Black T-505 (manufactured by Orient Chemical Co., Ltd.), Crystal Violet (C.I. 42555), Methyl Violet (C.I. 42535), Rhodamine B (C.I. 45170B), Malachite Green (C.I. 42000), and Methylene Blue (C.I. 52015).
The following photosensitizers can be used for improving an acid generating rate by exposure. Specific examples of preferred photosensitizers include benzophenone, p,pxe2x80x2-tetramethyldiaminobenzophenone, p,pxe2x80x2-tetraethylethylaminobenzophenone, 2-chlorothioxanthone, anthrone, 9-ethoxyanthracene, anthracene, pyrene, perylene, phenothiazine, benzyl, Acridine Orange, benzoflavin, Setoflavin-T, 9,10-diphenylanthracene, 9-fluorenone, acetophenone, phenanthrene, 2-nitrofluorene, 5-nitroacenaphthene, benzoquinone, 2-chloro-4-nitroaniline, N-acetyl-p-nitroaniline, p-nitroaniline, N-acetyl-4-nitro-1-naphthylamine, picramide, anthraquinone, 2-ethylanthraquinone, 2-tert-butylanthraquinone, 1,2-benzanthraquinone, 3-methyl-1,3-diaza-1,9-benzanthrone, dibenzalacetone, 1,2-naphthoquinone, 3,3xe2x80x2-carbonyl-bis(5,7-dimethoxycarbonylcoumarin, and coronene, but the present invention is not limited to these compounds.
These photosensitizers can also be used as light-absorbing agents of actinic rays or radiation of light sources. In such a case, the light-absorbing agents reduce the reflected light from the substrate and lessen the influence of multipath reflection in the resist layer to thereby exhibit the improving effect of standing wave.
The above components of the photosensitive composition according to the present invention are dissolved in a solvent and coated on a substrate. Examples of the solvents preferably used in the present invention include ethylene dichloride, cyclohexanone, cyclopentanone, 2-heptanone, xcex3-butyrolactone, methyl ethyl ketone, ethylene glycol monomethyl ether, ethylene glycol monoethyl ether, 2-methoxyethyl acetate, ethylene glycol monoethyl ether acetate, propylene glycol monomethyl ether, propylene glycol monomethyl ether acetate, toluene, ethyl acetate, methyl lactate, ethyl lactate, methyl methoxy propionate, ethyl ethoxy propionate, methyl pyruvate, ethyl pyruvate, propyl pyruvate, N,N-dimethylformamide, dimethyl sulfoxide, N-methylpyrrolidone, and tetrahydrofuran. These solvents can be used alone or in combination of two or more.
Surfactants other than the above-described (D) a fluorine-based surfactant and/or a silicon-based surfactant can also be added to the photoresist composition according to the present invention. Specific examples of the surfactants preferably used in the present invention include nonionic surfactants such as polyoxyethylene alkyl ethers (e.g., polyoxyethylene lauryl ether, polyoxyethylene stearyl ether, polyoxyethylene cetyl ether, polyoxyethylene oleyl ether, etc.), polyoxyethylene alkylaryl ethers (e.g., polyoxyethylene octylphenol ether, polyoxyethylene nonylphenol ether, etc.), polyoxyethylene-polyoxypropylene block copolymers, sorbitan fatty acid esters (e.g., sorbitan monolaurate, sorbitan monopalmitate, sorbitan monostearate, sorbitan monooleate, sorbitan trioleate, sorbitan tristearate, etc.), and polyoxyethylene sorbitan fatty acid esters (e. g., polyoxyethylene sorbitan monolaurate, polyoxyethylene sorbitan monopalmitate, polyoxyethylene sorbitanmonostearate, polyoxyethylene sorbitan trioleate, polyoxyethylene sorbitan tristearate, etc.).
These surfactants may be used alone or in combination of two or more thereof.
The above-described photosensitive composition of the present invention is coated by an appropriate coating means such as a spinner or a coater on a substrate commonly used in the manufacture of precision integrated circuit elements (e.g., a silicon/silicon dioxide-coated substrate), exposed through a predetermined mask, baked, and then subjected to development, thereby excellent resist pattern can be obtained. As the exposure light sources, rays of wavelength of preferably 250 nm or less, more preferably 220 nm or less, are preferably used. Specifically, KrF eximer laser beams (248 nm), ArF eximer laser beams (193 nm), F2 eximer laser beams (157 nm), X-rays, and electron beams can be exemplified.
The developing solution for the photosensitive composition of the present invention include, e.g., alkaline aqueous solutions of inorganic alkalis such as sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide, sodium carbonate, sodium silicate, sodium metasilicate, and aqueous ammonia; primary amines such as ethylamine and n-propylamine; secondary amines such as diethylamine and di-n-butylamine; tertiary amines such as triethylamine and methyldiethylamine; alcohol amines such as dimethylethanolamine and triethanolamine; quaternary ammonium salts such as tetramethylammonium hydroxide and tetraethylammonium hydroxide; and cyclic amines such as pyrrole and piperidine.
Further, appropriate amounts of alcohols and surfactants can be added to the above alkaline aqueous solutions.